Diamond Pain
by Cyan Ruz
Summary: Blue Diamond finds that Yellow Diamond is missing. She gets worried and starts looking for her and she discovers her secret.
1. Ch1 Mistakes

Blue diamond did not like feeling like this. She didn't like to feel sad and empty all the time but it does not matter how much she tried, she just couldn't take out this sadness from her. She didn't just feel empty and sad, but also guilty

-Oh pink… At least if I had listened to you. If at least… I had done more. This could have not ended like this.

This day Blue was sad as usual. However, she was trying her best to perform her diamond duties. She just did not want Yellow to scold her again.

Some hours ago she received a call from one of her gems. It was from an Agathe from one of her colonies.

\- My diamond- she claimed- my lustrous, magnificent and great diamond. I am here to report a little problem we have in the prime kindergarten of the colony.

\- And what is it, Agathe? - said Blue in a cold tone.

\- My diamond- she continued- It is just that we have been waiting for some weeks and we still do not have the Peridots to operate the kindergarten.

\- What?- said Blue- I requested the representative of the Peridots myself to send to that colony 50 Peridots.

\- Well, they never arrived, your clarity.

\- I will take care of this case. Thank you, Agathe.

After this she ended the conversation and followed to contact the representatives of the Peridots.

\- Greetings my diamond- saluted this Peridot- What may I do for you, your highness?

\- I want to know where the peridots I requested for the third colony are.

The Peridot thought for a moment.

\- My diamond- she continued- you requested 50 Peridots for the second colony, not the third one. I have sent them some weeks ago to that place.

Blue gasped. She had got confused and sent the Peridots to the wrong colony. But if this was so, where had she sent what she needed for the second colony? This was one of her mistakes and usually when Blue made mistakes they were huge ones.

\- Thank you, Peridot- Blue ended the call not even letting the Peridot to respond.

\- Pearl- ordered Blue in a high pitch- quickly call the manager of the Bismuths

\- Of course, my Diamond

After this, Blue contacted the representative of these gems.

\- Greetings my dia- said the Bismuth but Blue interrupted.

\- Where did you send the Bismuths I requested some weeks ago?

\- I sent them to the coal mines of Yellow Diamond and ordered them to build a big temple, as you requested.

Blue thought for a moment. The temple was for her court and was supposed to be in her second colony….not in the mines of Yellow. Actually, the mines of Yellow were the last place when someone could want to have a temple.

Blue ended the call.

\- Maybe I can still do something – said Blue a little flustered- maybe I can do something before Yellow notices this little mistake.

If Yellow ever realizes that Blue actually was trying to build a temple in her – oh so important - mines, this could mean one of the biggest scoldings in the last 1000 years.

Blue contacted immediately one of the Jaspers Yellow had on the mines.

\- Greetings, it is such a pleasure to have been contacted by you, your clarity.

\- Jasper- said Blue in a cold tone- I was just wondering, are there some Bismuths working on a temple in those mines?

\- Negative, your clarity.

Blue sighed in relief. Could it be that Yellow or her gems avoided this problem? If it was so, this was a relief.

\- They finished some days ago- said the Jasper.

\- What…?- asked Blue surprised

\- They finished the temple and went back to Homeworld, your clarity. I still do not understand how we can use this big building, your highness. Yellow Diamond has not responded to my messages yet, I have been trying to contact her for some time unsuccessfully. The Bismuths built the temple near one of our biggest mines and it is blocking some entrances and decreasing the mining.

\- Oh my stars- said Blue Diamond in a very flustered tone- I am taking care of this problem immediately


	2. Ch2 Missing

Blue must think for a solution for this problem quickly. The most logical one was to knock down the building and rebuild it in the second colony, as the original plan stated. For that, she called again the manager of the Bismuths.

\- It is such a great pleasure to be contacted again by you, your highness- said the Bismuth.

\- Bismuth- said Blue- I need you to demolish the temple built in the mines of Yellow Diamond and rebuild it in the second colony. You must do this as soon as possible.

\- As you wish, my diamond- answered the Bismuth- But, you may know, your clarity, that for doing that, we must evacuate the gems who are working in that sector of the mine. Also, we must stop the operations in that place for some days.

Blue thought for a moment. And then, she sighed.

\- Thank you Bismuth- said Blue in a sad tone- I am going to talk to Yellow so she gives the order to her soldiers.

Of course, Blue could not give orders or take actions on the operations in one of Yellow's most important places. She had no way for escaping. The only way she could resolve the problem she caused, was to talk to Yellow and asked for her help.

She sighed and ordered her Pearl to call Yellow.

\- And I was trying to avoid that scolding- she said.

However, the scolding did not arrive. Actually, Yellow did not even respond the direct Diamond communication channel. That was strange.

\- I suppose she must be in one of her colonies- Blue said- Thanks Pearl, please try again later and tell me when you can contact her.

\- Of course, my Diamond- said Pearl.

Blue could not do anything at that moment. So, she only waited and worked in her other diamond duties.

With this, she waited, waited and waited for days.

\- This is getting very strange- said Blue- Has Yellow not answered yet?

\- I have been trying all these days unsuccessfully, my Diamond- answered Pearl.

Yellow did not only have not answered to the communicator but also she had not even notice the problem her mines were facing. HER MINES

\- This is very unusual- said Blue with a worried tone- Where are you, Yellow?

The more days passed and Blue was more worried.

After almost two weeks, Blue Diamond was looking for Yellow in each one of her colonies and asking her closest soldiers if they had talked to her recently. Of course, Blue did not tell anyone that she didn't know where Yellow was. Yellow was a Diamond and was essential for the stability of her colonies. If the gems knew that Blue was suspecting that Yellow was missing, they would panic immediately. Blue must first be sure of her suspicion.

With this, Blue herself went to Yellow's control room so she can find any hint of her whereabouts. When she arrived, the first thing she found was the gem guardian who protected the room.

\- It is a great pleasure to have you in this place, your highness- said the gem- however, you may know, your clarity, that Yellow Diamond is not in the control room.

\- I know that- Blue answered- what I want to know is where she is- she asked.

\- Well, I do not know that, your clarity. I am sorry- apologized the gem

Blue sighed sadly.

\- I need to get inside the control room- said Blue. The gem opened the huge door and Blue came in.

Blue waited until the door was closed and starting to search in the electronic panel of Yellow. And she found what she wanted.

\- Here it says that…. She requested a full power ship some weeks ago- Blue said.

The full power ships were durable ships, equipped with long motors for long distances.

\- She went to a distant place- Blue said to herself.

But..where? What distant place other than some colonies of her? Where? Where is Yellow?

Blue thought and suddenly she gasped…. She realized.

\- The Zoo!- she claimed


	3. Ch3 The Zoo

Blue immediately requested a ship for going to the Zoo.

She just did not understand. If Yellow was in the Zoo, has she been for two complete weeks there? And doing what? What was wrong? Could she….? No way

What if she is shattering the bubbled Rose Quartzes?- asked blue to herself effusively.

And then she cried.

No way, Yellow knows how important they are to me- she said with her voice broken- She knows how important they were….to her.

Blue didn't want to believe that, but sometimes Yellow was impulsive.

-/-

When Blue Diamond arrived to the Zoo she was welcomed by her slightly annoying Agahte.

Oh my!- claimed the Agathe- what an honor to have you here, your highness- she said.

Agathe- said Blue- Is Yellow here?

Of course, my lustrous Diamond. We have been honored for the presence of the great Yellow Diamond since some weeks. We are awfully sorry because we are facing some electricity problems from time to time, we are currently working on t- Blue interrupted her.

And where is she?- asked Blue, trying to hide her worry.

You may know, your clarity, that Yellow Diamond is right now in the room where the Rose Quartzes are bu- Agathe couldn't finish her sentence because Blue was gone.

Blue immediately went to the place and found Yellow Pearl with a Jasper outside the door.

Pearl- said Blue to the Yellow Pearl- Why are you two here?

Your highness- answered her- My Diamond ordered us to stay here and guard the door.

Guard it? From what?- Blue asked.

For anyone trying to get in the room- said Pearl.

I am going in there- said Blue.

But! Your clarity, Yellow Diamonds ordered us- claimed the Jasper effusively.

I do not care. I am sorry. I need to get in. Pearl, open the door- said Blue.

With this, Blue Pearl giving a secret smirk to the Yellow Pearl, opened the door.

And they found… a dark room.

Blue gasped… What is going on ?


	4. Ch 4 Light in the darkness

\- Pearl- said Blue to the Blue Pearl- stay here you too. Close the door when I get inside. When I want to get out I'll let you know- said Blue with a low voice.

With this Blue entered the room.

The room was dark. However, she got used to the darkness quickly and distinguished that it was slightly illuminated by the lights of…. The Rose Quartzes.

Blue sighed in relief. At the end, Yellow did care about her feelings.

Immediately, Blue heard a sound. The faint voice of someone… someone sobbing.

\- Could it be?- said Blue worried- Yellow, are you here?

The voice stopped. As if it was trying to pretend it was not there.

Blue illuminated the room with her gem and she found who she was looking for.

Yellow was down on her knees at the end of the room, near to the stairs. She was having her back to Blue, with her head lying down her arms.

Blue, who understood what was going on, tried to talk to her.

\- Yellow… - said Blue in a low voice- Why didn't you tell me that you-

\- Get away from here- said Yellow coldly. However, Blue was not planning to do so.

\- Yellow- kept saying Blue- You don't have to feel ashamed of your feel- she got interrupted.

\- I said that you must get away from here now!- said Yellow in an angry tone.

The lights in the room started to flash but Blue remained there calmly. And then…

\- No!- claimed Blue- I am not going to let you here alone when you need me.

\- I don't need you, Blue- answered Yellow.

\- Yes, you do!

\- Get out of here!- yelled Yellow. The lights of the room started to shine brightly.

\- I won't! - yelled Blue.

\- Why can't you just listen to my orders, Pink!- yelled finally Yellow, with her angry eyes, full of tears, finally looking at Blue. Immediately, when she realized her mistake made a flustered face and put her head again on her arms.

Blue gasped. The lights of the room decreased and illuminated the place slightly. Yellow was sobbing again.

\- Yellow- said Blue calmly while approaching to her.

Blue knelt down aside Yellow with her hands in Yellow's back. She tried to look at Yellow at her eyes but Yellow avoided it.

\- It is okay- said Blue calmly- I understand how you feel.

Yellow didn't answer.

\- Yellow- she continued- you know you can trust me. If you need to give vent to your sadness, I am here for you.

And finally, an answer.

\- I hate feeling like this- said Yellow with a slightly broken voice.

\- I know, me too. I feel like this all the time too - answered Blue- Yellow, I know you are always trying to pretend you're not affected by this because you want and have to show that you are strong. However, rejecting your feelings won't make them disappear; otherwise it will make them accumulate until you explode. Until you end… like this.

Yellow remained silent. Blue continued.

\- I know you, Yellow. We have been together since long ago. You know how close we are. When we are together, you don't need to pretend you're okay all the time. When I am with you, I feel safe. I feel safe because I trust you. I want you to feel like that with me too. Do not worry; I still admire your strength. Feeling sad won't make you weaker.

After some seconds, Yellow straightened her back and looked at Blue. Her face was full of tears and had a helpless expression Blue had never seen before. And then, surprisingly, she took Blue in a tight embrace.

At the beginning, Blue just stayed there. She was surprised, this has never happened before. However, she slowly hugged her too.

And then, Yellow started to cry…Blue too. They both cried. However, Yellow was the most moved this time. She cried frantically. Her sobs drowned out in Blue's shoulder while covering Blue's waist with her arms.

At this moment, Blue felt like the time had stopped and everything remaining was Yellow, her and their warm and tight embrace. Everything was so peaceful that Blue wished that this remained like this forever.

Then, not even knowing why, she kissed Yellow's neck.

Actually, Blue did not even know what a kiss was, she just knew she had the impulse of touching Yellow with her lips in this strange way. After this, she started to lean to Yellow's face. Yellow showed resistance by pressing her face in Blue's shoulder. However, Blue kissed her cheek.

Surprisingly, after this kiss Yellow relaxed and lifted up her head a little bit from Blue's shoulder. Blue finally could look at Yellow's eyes closely. She took her face with her right hand and got closer.

And she kissed her slowly… in her lips.

And Yellow did not even try to show resistance. That was strange to her and even she thought it could have been wrong. Anyway, she did not care at that moment. She just knew it felt warm and the pain she had, which had intensified in the last weeks, weakened.

She let Blue kissed her and even kissed her back.


	5. Ch 5 A stranger

She let Blue kissed her and even kissed her back.

And then…. A complete strange feeling showed up, followed by

A Glow…

And everything was fuzzy and an overwhelming feeling invaded their chest. They felt relieved and confident. They felt like something inside them was finally complete.

She lifted up her head and it hit… the roof.

\- What…?- she claimed. And realized…- My voice…

She searched for a reflecting surface and looked at the walls made of glass and found a complete stranger…. a beautiful green diamond, with a messy outfit and a confused and worried face. She could not believe….they could not.

But She finally understood.

She looked at her hands, her clothes. Blue and Yellow were gone, now they were one.

\- I am a fus-

And the fusion violently split up. Blue and Yellow fell down in opposite directions in the room

Unfortunately, the warm feeling they experienced at the beginning had been overshadowed by another feeling.

It was… guilt.

Even though they were kind of the same type of gem, It was fusion without a purpose. This has never happened before to the diamonds. This was wrong, this must be something they must be ashamed of. If White discovers this…. No, they can NOT let her know about this.

The two diamonds remained back to back silently. Now again, it felt like the time had stopped. The air felt heavy

\- Yellow- - Finally, Blue said in a low voice.- it felt… nice

Yellow looked at her with an upset face.

\- It does not matter how nice it felt- she replied angrily- That was wrong!

She sighed and put her hand in her forehead in a exasperated gesture.

\- We are never talking about this- said Yellow coldly

Blue sighed with a sad tone.

\- Indeed- she replied.

\- Come on, Blue. Let's go home- said Yellow.


	6. Bonus

\- You BUILT a TEMPLE in MY MINES?!- claimed Yellow effusively through Blue Diamond's electronic panel.

Blue sighed. After all, she was not able to fix her mistake. Well, at least Yellow was back by now.

However, since that day, when Yellow and Blue went back to Homeworld, everything felt a little bit better.

And even though, now Blue was waiting for one of the biggest scolding in her-not very short -list of Yellow's scoldings. She did not feel bad. Actually, she felt a little bit happy for the first time in thousand of years.

She felt safe. No matter how sad or how difficult the circumstances could be, she knew she was not alone. She had Yellow and she loved her.

And even though Yellow was always trying to pretend be untouchable and dry, Blue knew…

That Yellow loved her too


	7. Part 2 Ch1 Secrets

Since the events that happened in the Zoo some weeks had passed and even though at the beginning Blue was trying to ignore everything, more days passed and the memories of that day came back to her. This would not be a problem if they didn't bring with them…. feelings.

That warmth, that confidence, that peace...something completely opposite to what she had been feeling for the last 5000 years. It was something she thought she had forgotten or she even started to think never existed at the first place.

However, Blue didn't only think about that specific _event_ (which she had decided not to name), but also about what happened before that. The closeness she had experienced with Yellow. Blue did know that Yellow had, in a very hidden place, feelings, but she had never experienced a connection that strong with her before. And also… that strange ritual they did, the way they put their lips together, the embrace...everything.

Blue tried her best, but it was impossible to her to not think about it. Those thoughts increased with the time and she could not stop them.

She had the urge of talking about this.

So without even notifying anyone she ended in front of Yellow's control room one day.

\- It is a great pleasure to have you in this place, your clarity- said the gem who protected the door while doing the diamond salute.

\- I need to talk to Yellow- said Blue in a dry tone

The guardian opened the gate.

\- Pearl….you stay here- ordered Blue before entering in the room.

Blue entered the room and found Yellow in her chair, notoriously surprised by the visit.

\- You should have let me know before you came here, Blue- said she in her usual angry tone.

Blue sighed.

\- Yellow, I need to talk to you about something-

\- About all I have had to do to remove that temple from my mines?

\- In private.

Yellow looked at her in a mix of worry and surprise. But then, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

\- Fine- she replied.

Yellow stared at her Pearl , she understood immediately and left the room.

The two diamonds stayed alone.

\- So- Yellow continued- What is that you wanted to talk about?

\- Yellow….I can't concentrate.

Yellow sighed.

\- It's about Pink, I guess.

\- No- Blue said in her usual sad tone- it's you.

\- Me? What are you talking about?- asked Yellow confused.

\- Us.

Blue just stared at her. Yellow understood.

\- I thought we agreed we would forget everything what happened that day- said Yellow effusively

She put her hand in her forehead in her usual annoyed gesture.

\- Oh, Blue- she continued- You know that was a terrible mistake! We must forget that. If someone had discovered us, if White- she got interrupted.

\- Yellow- said Blue calmly- It felt so nice, so warm. I haven't felt like that in thousands of years.

\- Are you listening to my words?!- said Yellow effusively- We are diamonds and we must lead and set an example for our gems. Blue, we can't just let our feelings- she couldn't finish her sentence.

Blue stole a kiss from here.

\- Blue!- Yellow jumped back- Why are you acting like this?!

\- Yellow, I agree with you. That _event_ was inappropriate. But… what we did before that. That was not inappropriate.

Yellow frowned.

\- I don't think it was appropriate either- she replied.

\- Yellow, that felt nice. I have been thinking that maybe it can help us.

\- Help us?- she asked annoyed- to what?

\- To make us feel better.

Yellow sighed. She wanted to say she didn't need anything for feeling better, but after what she had shown to Blue last time, that excuse would not be effective.-

\- Yellow- insisted Blue- Nobody is going to know about it. We can do that sometimes and if it doesn't have results we can just stop it.

Yellow just stared at Blue with a troubled face.

\- Yellow- insisted Blue- Please.

Yellow rolled her eyes.

\- Fine- she said dryly- But if there is a little trace that the unfortunate _event_ that happened last time is going to occur, we will stop trying this ritual immediately.

\- Yellow - said Blue happily- thank you.

Yellow just remained in silence.

\- So, may I? -asked Blue.

\- Again?

\- Yes.

Yellow just sighed.

\- Go ahead- she said.

Blue smiled and took Yellow's face with her hands and leaned forward. She tried to look at her eyes but Yellow avoided eye contact and just stared at the floor. This way, Blue reached Yellow's lips and kissed her gently.

Blue placed a gentle and long kiss in Yellow's lips. Blue closed her eyes and just felt like she was in other place. In a different place and different time, where the problems were forgotten and everything she could feel was warmth and peace.

When she opened her eyes and leaned back she was able to appreciate, just for a second, that Yellow had closed her eyes too.


End file.
